The Chipmunks Journey
by storytellerDAN
Summary: Alvin and the boys arrive at the Chipettes to walk them to school but somethings not right. Theyre mising! Whose to blame? find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Chipmunks Journey

Chapter 1 – Old faces

"Another boring day at school" Alvin yelled as he walked out his front door with Simon and Theodore right behind him. "Come on Alvin its only one more week before summer holidays" Simon replied with a grin. "Yeah and then its 2 months of doing anything we want" Theodore chimed in as they neared the Chipettes house. Alvin smiled back at his brothers and sighed, a lot had happened since they started high school with the Chipettes 4 years ago, puberty, exams, dating, bullies and everything else that is associated with going to high school, heck Alvin couldn't believe that he was turning 17 in a couple of weeks. The boys were surprised that the Chipettes weren't waiting for them outside as usual. "I wonder where they are." Theodore asked with concern in his voice "Brittany's probably still trying to decide what to wear; she's such a drama queen!" Alvin yelled loud enough for anyone inside the house to hear. "Strange you think one of them would come out after hearing Alvin, something's not right" Simon said as headed for the front door. It was unlocked as Simon pushed it open. "Hello anyone home?" Theodore yelled. The boys took a few steps further when they heard what sounded like a feminine voice with a eastern European accent say "Come into the lounge boys" The boys exchanged confused looks before entering into the lounge to the right of the entrance. They saw a man and a woman sitting on the couch with a small dog in the woman's purse. All three gasped in horror and yelled at the same time "Klaus and Claudia!" "It's been a long time chipmunks" Klaus said as he lit a cigarette. The boys couldn't believe that the two people who had sent them around the world in a race with the Chipettes just to smuggle diamonds were now in the Chipettes living room. "How did you bastards get out of jail" Alvin snarled ready to knock them both out and drop kick their mutt Sophie in the process. "Darling we have connections all over the world, all it took was a bit of money and a corrupt Judge" Claudia laughed as she hopped off the couch and walked over to them. "Leave now before I beat the crap out of you both" Alvin threatened as he rolled up his sleeves. "Alvin wait" Simon said as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "What have you done with the Chipettes" Simon asked. Alvin and Theodore's eyes widened as they realised the situation they were in. Claudia pointed to the sofa opposite the couch Klaus and she had occupied and said with a grin "Sit down and we will explain everything"

"Brittany, Brittany wake up" Brittany let out a groan as she heard Eleanor and Jeanette's voices. Brittany let out a gasp as she realised she wasn't in her house but in a van with the windows blacked out. She pushed her two sisters aside and started banging on the door yelling "Hey let us out; who the hell do you think you are, LET US OUT!" "Brittany we've already tried that" Jeanette sighed as Brittany sat back down. "Do either of you know what's going on here" Brittany asked. Eleanor turned to her and said "I was downstairs last night getting a glass of water when a bunch of guys dressed in black snuck into the house and grabbed me, they put a cloth over my mouth and when I woke up I was in here with you guys" Jeannette then said to Brittany "Since you and I were asleep they would have just thrown us in the van and did the same thing to us if we started to wake up" Brittany stood back up and tried to peak through the windows to see if she could see anything "Hopefully the chipmunks have realised were missing and have called the police" Eleanor said when all of a sudden the van doors opened and 5 men dressed in black grabbed them. "Let me go" Brittany screamed before kicking the man that had grabbed her in the nuts. The man grabbed her again and put a cloth to her face. Brittany tried to break free but it was no good. As darkness took hold of her the last thing she saw was her sister's unconscious being carried away to a plane.

"Alright were sitting now start talking" Alvin said as he and his brothers glared across the coffee table at their unexpected guests. "Very well" Klaus said. He then pulled 3 airline tickets and placed them on the table. "What are these for?" Simon asked. "These are your assignments" Claudia said as three men dressed in black walked in each carrying a brief case. "It's very simple really; all we want you three to do is to each deliver a brief case to your assigned destination" Klaus said as he handed out the tickets to the boys. "And what about the Chipettes?" Theodore asked. Claudia released a disturbing smile before saying "There will be one waiting at each destination with our contacts, you give them the brief case and we give you a Chipette "Alvin started at his ticket before asking" How can we trust you?" Klaus let out a sinister laugh before saying "You can't but you don't have a choice because if you say no then I make a few calls and your precious Chippettes are never seen again!" "YOU BASTARDS" Alvin screamed as he lunged at Klaus when all of a sudden one of the men in black grabbed him and held him in an arm lock. "Alvin calm down" Simon yelled. Alvin sighed and stopped trying to break free; Claudia motioned to the man to release him. "Alright, I'll do it" Alvin said before slumping back on to the sofa. "Me too" Theodore added "We don't have a choice I'm in too" Simon said as he pocketed his ticket. "Excellent our men will escort you to the airport" Claudia said as the chipmunks followed Klaus and Claudia's men outside. "One last thing" Alvin said as he turned to Klaus and Claudia "If anything's happened to them before we get there I will kill you both" and with that he joined his brothers in a van parked outside the house. Claudia let out a laugh "Fools do they really think we're going to let any of them walk away after what they did to us!" Klaus put out his cigarette and said "Don't worry sis they're all going to pay dearly for what they did" The Chipettes home was then flooded with the sound of maniacal laughter as three chipmunks sat in the back of a dark van wondering if their friends were ok.

When they arrived at the airport they were each given a brief case and told to go to their departure gate. Alvin looked at his ticket and yelled to his brothers "Hey guys I'm going to..." Alvin couldn't finish his sentence as one of the men in black grabbed him and said "You tell your brothers were your going and you can kiss your Chipettes goodbye. That goes for you two as well" the man said as he stared at the two other chipmunks. Alvin broke free of the man's grip and said "Fine let's get this over with" and started to head towards his gate. One man in black went with each chipmunk and made sure they boarded the plane and that cabin doors were shut before they all left the terminal. Alvin, Simon and Theodore all took their seats on their flights and tried to settle in for the long journey ahead. Three chipmunks, three destinations, three Chipettes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Regrets

Theodore sighed as he grabbed the in-flight magazine in front of him and flicked to the cooking section. A grin spread across his face as he remembered the countless recipes he and Eleanor have created over the years. "Eleanor" he mumbled before letting out a sigh and leaning back in his chair. _"Why did this have to happen" _He thought to himself _"I should have told her when I had the chance"_

2 Weeks ago

"Theodore, I think it's ready" Eleanor said as she took a rather large chocolate cake out of the oven. "Great I've got the icing right here" Theodore yelled as he came running around the corner with a large bowl of chocolate icing into the kitchen. Eleanor turned with the cake in her hands just in time to see Theodore about to crash into her "Watch Out" they both yelled but it was too late as cake, icing and two chipmunks went crashing into each other. "Are you all right? I'm so sorry Ellie" Theodore apologised as he helped Eleanor up. "I'm fine Theo" she giggled "Look at you your all covered in cake" She laughed "Speak for yourself icing queen" Theodore responded as they both laughed. "Here let me get that out of your hair Ellie" Theodore said as he tried to pull some of the icing out of her hair. Eleanor took a step closer so he wouldn't tug her hair too hard and slipped on the bowl still lying on the ground. Theodore grabbed her and pulled her back up to her feet. "Thanks Theo" Ellie said as she blushed "Your welcome" Theo replied as he brushed aside a loose strand of her blonde hair. He was still holding her as they stared into each other's eyes neither one moving or able to speak. "Ellie I..." Theodore started before they heard the front door open "Theodore, could you help me with the shopping please" yelled Dave. Theodore let out a groan of disappointment before yelling "coming Dave" as he turned and walked out of the kitchen. Eleanor let out a sigh as she grabbed a mop and started cleaning up.

Present Day

"_What was he going to tell me"_ Eleanor thought to herself as she rubbed her arms to keep herself warm. All she remembered was waking up in what looked like a small wooden hut. A couple of men dressed in black had given her a change of clothes, if you could call them clothes it was just a green grass skirt and a coconut bra. Tears started to fall down her face as she realised she may never get out of here _"I may never get the chance to tell him how I feel" _she though as cried herself to sleep.

Simon leaned back in his chair as he flicked on a documentary about Sir Isaac Newton on his in-flight television. He let out a small laugh as he remembered the many nights he and Jeannette spent studying for tests or conducting experiments for both good grades and for the share joy of discovering how the world works. _"Please be ok Jeanette, I don't know what I'd do without you"_ Simonsighed as he shut his eyes.

2 Weeks ago

"Hey Jeanette could you pass me that spare test tube please" Simon asked as he held up two beakers examining the contents inside. "Here you go Simon" Jeanette said as she handed over the tube to him. "Simon I'm not sure you should mix those two together" Jeanette said with a nervous tone to her voice. Simon smiled and said "Don't worry these two chemicals are perfectly harmless now could you hold the tube while I pour them in at the same time" "Okay" Jeanette said still not entirely convinced as she took the tube off Simon. Simon Carefully poured the two chemicals into the tube when... BOOM!!!!! The contents exploded sending Simon and Jeanette flying into the back wall of the class room. Simon stumbled to his feet and saw Jeanette lying on the ground. "JEANETTE" Simon yelled as he ran over to her and helped her sit up his arm cradling her back. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry I should have listened to you" Simon said with panic in his voice "I'm alright Simon" she smiled as she looked up at him "Besides this is what happens when you experiment" she said still staring into his eyes. Simon smiled back her and said "Jeanette I....." "What on earth happened in here" A teacher yelled as he stormed into the class room. Simon helped Jeanette to her feet and said "It was my fault sir" The teacher turned to him and said "Right Seville you can stay here and clean up this mess" Simon sighed as a dust pan was thrust into his arm and he began sweeping. "As for you miss Miller go to the nurse's office and get yourself checked out" the teacher said as he led her out of the class room. Jeanette touched her back where Simons arm had touched it and let out a sigh as she walked towards the nurses office.

Present Day

Jeanette let out a cough as smoked filled her lungs again. She couldn't remember much but from what she gathered she was locked in an attic where by the sounds of things there was a bar underneath her. At least she thought it was a bar gathering from all the smoke she had been inhaling. All she had to wear was a very tight black cocktail address that some very creepy and very drunk looking men had given her which made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. She put her hands to her face and began to cry _"Simon I wish I had the courage that day to tell you how I feel, but now I may never see you again" _and with that she lied down on the cold hard floor and cried herself to sleep.

Alvin lay across two seats as he put on his headset to listen to some music. He closed his eyes and began to remember all those times spent with Brittany trying to prove who the better performer was. He let out a laugh as he thought to himself _"Man were so competitive when were round each other. But that's what makes Brittany so cool. She never backs down from a challenge"_ He took his head seat off and looked out the window to see the sun setting in the distance _"You're my best friend Britt, please be alright"_

2 Weeks ago

"You call that dancing" Brittany said as she buckled over with laughter watching Alvin pull of a rather impressive break-dance move. "Don't lie Britt I know you were impressed with that" Alvin responded with a smug look on his face. "Is that right hotshot well then how about this" Brittany replied before she started moving to the music blasting out of her stereo. Alvin felt the beat himself and tried to pull off dance move involving a sweep kick. Unfortunately he clipped Brittany's leg causing her to fall right on top of him. "Hey watch it" they both said at the same time. "You are such a clutz Seville" Brittany said as she picked herself up. "What are you talking about you fell on me" He responded with a hint of annoyance in his tone as he stepped closer to her. "Well you kicked me" Brittany replied as she responded in kind stepping towards him. Before they had realised what had happened they realised there faces were inches away from each other. Neither one could speak they just stared at each other getting more and more lost in each other's eyes. Alvin couldn't stop himself he took Brittany's face in his hands and pulled her even closer to him. Brittany's heart was racing as she leaned in following Alvin's lead "Brittany...." Alvin said before the door opened and Miss Miller entered causing the two chipmunks to quickly break apart. "Alvin Dave called to tell you dinner's ready" she said. Alvin let out a sigh and said "See you later Brittany" before following Miss Miller out of Brittany's room. "Bye Alvin" Brittany said as flopped into her bed burying her head in her pillow.

Present day

Brittany couldn't quite shake the feeling she had been here before. She was in a lavish room with a large King size bed in the middle. The only clothes she could find to wear were a revealing red silk blouse with matching pants. She could hear what sounded like a flute being played in the room next door. The doors were locked and the windows were barred and she had already yelled herself hoarse demanding to be set free. She lied back down on the bed and curled herself up into a ball. _"I miss Alvin"_ she cried _"What if they never find me, I could be trapped here forever" _she though as she got off the bed and ran to the large window to her left. She could see the sun begging to set. "Why didn't I tell him that day in my room" Brittany said out loud to herself as the tears began to flow thick and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Theo and Ellie

Theodore hopped off the plane and straight away felt a blast of intense heat hit his face. When his eyes adjusted to the bright harsh sunlight he saw he was on a very small runway completely surrounded by a thick dense jungle. A man dressed in the same black outfit as those that escorted him and his brothers to their planes back in America approached him and said "Follow me" Theodore followed the man to a small Jeep parked by a dirt trail that led into the jungle. "Where's my friend" Theodore asked "You'll see her soon enough now stop talking and get in the jeep" the man responded. Theodore glared at him and then threw the brief case in the back of jeep before jumping in the back seat. The jeep took off into the deep jungle and after a while and a few twists and turns Theodore had no idea what direction they were going in.

After about 2 hours worth of driving the jeep then entered into an open clearing populated with small wooden huts. Behind this village was a large volcano in the distance. _"Strange this place seems so familiar"_ Theodore thought to himself as the jeep came to a stop. As Theodore and the man in black hopped out of the car a large number of men dressed only in grass skirts appeared from the huts and the jungle. At the front of this group was a man wearing a large headdress and carrying a brief case. The man in black turned to Theodore and said "That man is their chief, exchange brief cases with him" "Where's the Chipette" Theodore demanded. The man in black said something in a primitive dialect to the chief. The chief nodded his head and motioned to two men who went into the nearest hut. They emerged with a very tired and scared looking Eleanor. "Ellie" Theodore yelled. "Theodore" Eleanor responded with equal joy. "There you've seen she's fine now swap brief cases with the chief" The man in black said. Theodore let out a sigh and walked over to the chief where they swapped cases. Theodore then handed the new case over to the man in black. The man in black and the chief both checked the contents of their cases and then smiled and nodded to each other before the man in black then hopped into the jeep and drove off. "Hey where are you going" Theodore yelled. Before he knew what had happened two of the natives grabbed him and pinned him to the ground "Let me go" Theodore yelled. The chief was looking down on him now and said "Woolly Bully" Theodore gasped in horror as the memories of him and his brothers being almost burned alive if it wasn't for the Chipettes came flooding back. The chief let out a laugh when he saw that Theo recognised him. He then said something to the two men who were holding Eleanor and walked away with the rest of the men except for the two men keeping Theodore pinned to the ground. The two men laughed as one pinned her up against the wall and started to slide his hands up her grass skirt "No please, stop it, Please Stop It!!!" Eleanor said as she screamed in terror. "NOOOOO" Theodore yelled. He wasn't going to let this happen to her she was too sweet and kind to be treated like a plaything he thought. And with that he wrenched his left arm free and grabbed the man to his left's head and slammed it into the ground. The other man in shock let him go as he went for his knife. Theodore got to his feet and landed a right hook on the man sending him reeling backwards. Eleanor realising Theodore was free tilted her head back and bit down hard on her attackers neck. The man screamed in pain before punching Eleanor in the head sending her tumbling to the ground. As Theodore saw this he lost it grabbing the other man's head and slamming into the wall of the hut knocking him out. The other man having recovered from his bite wound and having sent Eleanor flying into the dirt turned his attention to Theodore but it was too late as Theodore's fist collided with his face sending half his teeth flying out and his skull smashing against the ground. The other men and the chief heard the commotion and were heading back to the front of the village. "Eleanor we have to run come on" Theodore yelled as he got Eleanor to his feet and they both fled into the jungle. The men and the chief took chase running after them through the dense forest. They began to start throwing spears at them as they began to catch up. The two chipmunks didn't know what to do and before they could say anything to each other a small spear went flying into Theodore's shoulder "Arghhhh" Theodore yelled as the pain began to sink in "Oh my god Theo" Eleanor yelled as she gripped his hand urging him to keep moving. They turned a corner causing the natives to lose sight of them when they tripped and fell into a small natural spring with a waterfall. Panicking, Eleanor helped Theodore swim behind the waterfall hoping it would hide them. They gasped in joy when they saw there was a cave behind the waterfall. They quickly climbed in and ran to the far end hiding behind a large piece of rock sticking out from the wall. They heard murmured voices for a while before what sounded like the chief yelling out orders and then there was silence. Eleanor left Theodore behind the rock and poked her head out of the waterfall. They were gone. Eleanor sighed in relief and then ran back to Theodore.

"Oh my god Theo we've got to get that out of you" she said pointing to the spear still stuck in his shoulder. "Ok Ellie just do it quick" he replied as he turned his head away. She gripped the spear tightly and with one swift movement pulled it out "Arg...mph" Theo began to yell in pain when Ellie put his hand over his mouth and said "Shhh they might still be around here" Theo nodded his head in understanding as Eleanor ripped off part of his shirt and wrapped it around the wound to stop the bleeding. "Thanks Ellie" Theo said as he smiled at her "No Theo I should be thanking you after saving me. I mean those men were so close to...." and with that she broke down and cried as the memories of how that man had her pinned against the wall came back. "Ellie its ok your safe now" Theodore said as he wrapped his uninjured arm around her. Eleanor wrapped both arms around him and sobbed into his neck her body shaking due to a combination of fear and the cold. "I swear I won't let anything like that happen to you again. I love you Eleanor" Theodore said. His eyes widened when he realised what he had just told her in the heat of the moment _"What if she doesn't feel the same way"_ He needn't have worried though as Eleanor's heart had just skipped a beat. She leaned back and looked into Theodore's eyes "I love you too Theodore" Eleanor said. Theodore's heart took over as he crashed his lips into hers holding her tight with his uninjured arm. Eleanor responded in kind wrapping her arms tight around Theodore's neck, returning the kiss in full force. Their bodies began to have a mind of their own as they ran their hands over each other. It didn't matter where they were or that they could be found any minute all that mattered was that they wanted to prove how much they love each other.

Theodore stared down at the sleeping Chipette lying on his chest and smiled. "I love you Eleanor" he whispered to her as he kissed her on her cheek. _"I promise I'll get us home Ellie" _Theodore thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Simon and Jeanette

Simon stumbled off the plane and breathed in the cool night air. He was in a large airport filled with people. Before he could take in anymore of his surroundings two men dressed in black grabbed his arms and one turned to him and said "This way Mr Seville" Simon allowed the men to escort him out of the airport and into a long black limousine. "Where are we going?" Simon asked. "You'll find out soon enough" one of the men responded. Simon turned to look out the window to see the Eiffel tower looming in the distance _"Were in Paris?" _Simon thought to himself. If it wasn't for the situation he found himself in Simon would have been over the moon to be here. However all he could think about was saving the Chipette that was being held somewhere in the city. After slowly weaving their way into the heart of the city they pulled up to a rather shoddy looking bar. One of the men in black hopped out of the car and opened Simon's door "get out and bring the brief case" the man ordered. Simon braced himself for what was to come and hopped out of the car gripping the brief case in his right hand.

The smell of smoke and booze filled the air as he walked into the bar. Apart from an old man passed out on a pool table and a barman drying glasses there was no one else here. "Wait here" One of the men in black ordered as they walked through a door to a room at the back of the bar. Simon took a seat and looked around the bar. _"Alright there must be a back door out of here which I'm guessing is past the room they went into. There's also a stair case behind the bar so there must be a fire escape on the second floor. I get the feeling I'm going have to use one of them once I find whichever Chipette is being held here"_ Simon noticed a pocket of matches on the table he was sitting at and quickly pocketed them without the barman seeing him. _"These might come in handy" _ he thought to himself as the two men in black reappeared with a group of men dressed in jeans and t-shirts, a few looked like they had a bit too much to drink . One of these men approached him and said "Hello Mr Seville my name is Mr Anton" Mr Anton was dressed in a well cut suit obviously tailor made. "Where's the Chipette" Simon replied as he got out of his seat. Mr Anton merely smiled and said "First we exchange cases, and then I will take you to your Chipette" Simon sighed realising he didn't have a choice and handed over the case to him. Mr Anton checked the contents and then chucked his case to one of the men in black. Once they checked their case the two men left the bar leaving Simon with Mr Anton and his group of thugs. _"I saw that coming a mile away" _Simon thought to himself. "Very good Mr Seville your Chipette is waiting for you upstairs" Mr Anton said before heading up the stair case behind the bar. Simon and the group of men followed him up the stairs to a landing stretching the length of the bar with a door at the end. The door opened and a large Mexican man came out sporting a big bushy moustache. Simon's stomach dropped as he realised straight away who it was. _"The man me and my brother's ran into in Mexico city"_ "Good to see you again Simon" The man responded with a big smile. "Where is she" Simon yelled as his anger began to cloud his logic. "Calm down my friend she's just in here" The Mexican responded and with that Simon pushed him aside and charged into the room to see Jeanette sitting on the bed in a rather revealing black cocktail dress. "Jeanette!" Simon yelled as he ran over to her. "Jeanette looked up and screamed "Simon!" as she hopped off to the bed just in time to have Simon take her in his arms. "Are you ok, have they hurt you?" Simon asked with deep concern written all over his face. "I'm ok Simon.... YOU!" Jeanette had just notice Mr Anton was in the room. "Do you know this sleaze Jean?" Simon asked. Jeanetted nodded her head "We delivered him diamonds to his boat in Bermuda" Simon pointed to the Mexican "We did the same for this guy in Mexico city" Mr Anton let out a laugh and said "Great everyone knows everyone now" Simon took Jeanette's hand and said "Ok the deal's done now well be leaving now" Before they could leave the room the group of men blocked the door. "I'm afraid we can't let you two go" the Mexican said as he pulled out a revolver. Mr Anton nodded his head in agreement and said "You and your siblings cost us a lot of money and gave us a lot of jail time and I'm afraid you're going to have pay for that now" and with that he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the chipmunks. Jeanette squeezed Simon's hand as tears fell down her face. Simon looked around the room in desperation _"No it can't end like this, not for Jeanette, she deserves better than this"_ And then Simon saw it behind the Mexican man in one of the corner's of the room was a propane tank. He knew it was a long shot but he had no choice and so he shoulder charged Mr Anton smashing him into the wall and causing him to drop his gun and fire a couple of shots at the tank. Two direct hits but the tank didn't explode. Before he could shoot again he felt a gun being pressed against his temple and looked up to see the Mexican staring down at him. "Its time you died chipmunk" the Mexican said as he prepared to pull the trigger. Jeanette looked on in horror _"Simon! No this can't be it! I won't let it be it the end" _Jeanette then noticed a box of matches by her feet. Without thinking she grabbed the matches lit one and threw it at the tank. An explosion ripped through to the room knocking everyone to their feet. The room was filled with smoke as Jeanette crawled around coughing her lungs out. She then felt a hand grab her arm and she jumped trying to beat off whoever grabbed her. "Jeanette it's me" Simon said. Jeanette let out of sigh of relief and allowed him to lead her to the open window. The quickly hopped out and ran down the fire escape. They had just got down to the pavement when they heard a voice yell "SHOOT THEM" They looked up and saw two men on the fire escape with hand guns. Simon grabbed Jeanette's hand and yelled "Come on Jeanette run" And with that they took off with shots ringing in their ears. They ran to the end street and took a right, then a left, then a right and another left before ducking into an alley and hiding behind some trash cans. They waited there for hours making sure they had completely lost them. "Come on Simon let's find a place to stay" Jeanette said as they slowly walked out of the alley.

They took a cab to the outskirts of Paris and found a cheap motel to spend the night in. Luckily Simon had enough money in his wallet to cover the costs and that both the cab driver and the motel owner took American money. Simon collapsed on the bed trying to take in everything that happened in the last 24 hours. He sat back up and saw Jeanette standing on the small balcony that came with the room. It was a beautiful view showing the lights of Paris and the Eiffel tower. Simon stood next to Jeanette and took in the view before asking "Are you ok" Jeanette turned to Simon with tears in her eyes "That Mexican man if you and those men hadn't gone up the stairs at the moment then he would of... he would of...." But she couldn't say it instead she let her tears do the talking. Simon wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest. "It's ok Jen, I'm here now and I won't let anything happen to you" he said as he stroked her hair. Jen looked up into his eyes and said "I thought I was going to lose you" Simon stared deeply into her eyes and said "You're never going to lose me Jeanette because I love you too much" Simon knew what he said but he didn't care, the last 24 hours had taught him that life was too short to be worried about rejection. He was far from rejected as Jeanette's checks turned a bright pink and she replied "I love you too much too" Simon's heart skipped a beat and then he brushed a lose strand of Jeanette's hair off her face leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. Jeanette wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. Their bodies began to take over as they slowly undressed each other before Simon laid Jeanette gently down on the bed. "I love you Jeanette" Simon said as he gazed into her eyes. "And I love you Simon" Jeanette replied and with that they made love that only two people that truly love each other can.

Simon awoke to find Jeanette was standing at the balcony again with a blanket wrapped around her. He stood behind her wrapping the blanket around himself and then wrapping it back around her. "What do we do now" Jeanette asked still staring out into the city. "Find a way home, tell Dave and Miss Miller what happened and hope my brothers come back with your sisters" Simon then kissed Jeanette softly on the forehead and they watched the sun rise with their arms wrapped around each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Alvin and Brittany

As soon as Alvin hopped off the plane he had to shield his eyes from a gust of sand that went flying into his face. When he wiped the grains of sand from his eyes he found himself on a huge runway with a small building to the side of it and with nothing but sand surrounding him for miles. Two men dressed in black approached him from the building. When they reached Alvin one of them said "Follow us" and they both promptly turned and started walking down the runway. "Wait a minute" Alvin yelled "Where's the Chipette?" One of the men turned to him and said "If you value your friend's life then you'll shut up and do what we say" Alvin opened his mouth to say something and then shut it thinking to himself "_Calm down Alvin there's no point in starting something here"_ Alvin then picked up his brief case and then followed the men. After a couple of minutes of walking a helicopter came into view and he was ordered to get in. The Helicopter took off soaring into the sky and away from the plane and the runway. Alvin looked out the window to see a huge desert sprawling for miles and miles. After about 30 minutes in the air Alvin felt the helicopter starting to descend. He looked out the window again to see a giant palace right below him. _"Wow this place is huge!"_ Alvin thought to himself as the helicopter landed outside the palace gates. A group of Middle Eastern looking men dressed in robes and carrying long curved swords approached the helicopter. Alvin and the two men dressed in black got out of the helicopter whereby the leader of the group stepped in front of the rest and said "Welcome all of you please follow me the sheik will see you now" "Sheik? I don't care about some stupid sheik! Where the hell is my friend!" Alvin yelled clearly losing his patience with the fake formalities. Two of the men in group drew their swords pointing them at Alvin's throat. "If you dare speak about my sheik like that again I will cut you down where you stand chipmunk" The leader of the group responded in a quietly intense tone. Alvin pushed the two swords away from his throat and said "fine lead the way" After going down a couple of corridors and up a few flights of stairs Alvin found himself in a massive throne room. The leader of the group turned to Alvin and the men dressed in black and said "wait here" before going through a door directly behind the throne.

Brittany lay on the bed wondering if she was ever going to get out of here when she heard the door open. Hopping off the bed she saw a man walked in dressed in fine silk robes wearing a large decorated turban on his head. "Who are you?" she asked. The man looked at her and smiled before replying "You don't remember me my love? How could you not remember your own fiancé?" Brittany looking rather confused said "fiancé? I think you must be mistaken" The man walked right up to her looked into her eyes and said "I told you that in 10 years time I would make you one of my wives and I intend to keep that promise" Brittany let out a gasp of shock and stepped back until her back was against the wall "YOU your that little creep of a sheik that tried to keep me here as your fiancé with my sister's" The sheik laughed and said "So you do remember me? I'm touched that means we can skip the introductions and get right down to it" The sheik said as place his hands on Brittany's hips. Brittany slapped him across the face yelling "Get away from me you bastard" The sheik wacked her across the face with the back of his hand and was about to do it again when a guard entered the room and said "Your highness the package is here" The sheik nodded to the guard and then said to Brittany "You will learn your place in my kingdom and you will be grateful that I have chosen you for a bride" and with that he walked out of the room locking the door behind him leaving a distraught Brittany sobbing into her arms.

Alvin heard the door behind the throne open and saw a man dressed in fine silk robes wearing a large decorated turban enter the room. "Welcome my guests I am the sheik of this kingdom" the man said smiling at Alvin. "Where' my friend" Alvin asked trying to keep his cool in the process. The man replied "first I believe you have something of mine" which he then indicated to one of his guards to bring over a brief case to one of the men dressed in black. Alvin allowed the guard to take his case which was then handed over to the sheik. The men in black and the sheik both checked their cases and then nodded to each other. "Thank you, you may leave now" the sheik said as the men in black turned and left the throne room. "Alright you have your case now where is my friend" Alvin asked this time not bothering to hide the anger in his tone. The sheik laughed and replied "If your referring to my fiancé Brittany then I'm afraid your friend is never leaving these walls for the rest of her life" "YOU SON OF A BITCH" Alvin yelled as he ran towards the sheik but before he could reach him three guards grabbed him holding him place in front of the sheik. The sheik looked at him and grinned "I commend you for your courage chipmunk. In fact I will grant you the honour of seeing your friend one last time before I have you executed" Alvin tried to break free of his captor's grips but was powerless to do so as he was dragged along behind the sheik.

Brittany was still crying slumped up against one of the walls in her room when she saw the sheik enter the room. She got to her feet and was about to say something to him when she saw Alvin being dragged in by the guards. "Alvin!" she yelled as she ran over to him. The sheik nodded to his guards and they released Alvin. "Brittany!" Alvin yelled as he wrapped his arms around her giving him a hug. "Are you alright... oh my god what did he do to you!" Alvin yelled in anger as he saw the large bruise on Brittany's face. "She needed to learn her place in my kingdom, not that it concerns you" the sheik said as he clicked his fingers causing the guards to draw their blades at Alvin. "No you can't do this!" Brittany screamed in terror as one of the guards raised their swords. The sheik grabbed Brittany from behind and tilted her face towards him. "Oh yes I can your mine now woman" he said as he turned her head back towards Alvin and the guards. _"No I can't lose him, he means the world to me" _Brittany said to herself as tears started to flow down her checks. Alvin didn't know what to do he was surrounded by four guards with the one facing him about to send his sword flying down onto his head. He turned and saw Brittany crying, the Sheik ran one of his hands down her body grinning all the while "Please.... don't... Please don't" Brittany begged as the Sheik continued groping her. _"I won't let that bastard have you Brittany even if it means sacrificing my life. You deserve a happy, free life and I won't let this monster take that away from you" _The sword came flying down Alvin moved to his left dodging it and sending his elbow into the guard to his left. As the guard stumbled backwards Alvin grabbed his sword from his hands and sliced it across the guard's chest causing him to fall to the ground. The guard from behind him stabbed forward towards Alvin's back, Alvin managed to turn in time to parry the blow and with his free hand landed an uppercut into the man's jaw knocking him out on impact. The two other guards moved towards Alvin together. The man on the left swung first trying to cut off Alvin's head. Alvin ducked the attacked and went flying in with a shoulder charge squarely into the man's gut causing him to double over and drop his sword. The final guard jumped in the air and sent his sword crashing down towards Alvin. Alvin rolled to his right and stabbed his sword through the man's chest causing him to scream in pain. "ALVIN" Brittany yelled but it was too late as the Sheik plunged his sword into Alvin's right shoulder "Arrrrgggghhhhhh" Alvin yelled in pain as he fell to his knees. He looked up and saw the sheik staring down at him his eyes wild with rage. "I underestimated you chipmunk but you will die and you will DIE NOW" the sheik yelled as he plunged his sword down and towards Alvin's Chest. With the last of his strength Alvin fell to the right and using his uninjured arm pushed himself back up and plunged his sword into the Sheik's chest. The Sheik let out a scream of pain before he fell to the ground, his eyes rolled back and then he breathed his last breath. He was dead. Brittany was in shock as she stared at the dead sheik. Alvin walked over to her clutching his injured shoulder a-but before he realised what had happened Brittany had wrapped his arms around him and was sobbing into his neck. Before he could console her they heard voices outside. "Shit, Brittany we've got to get out of here now or they're going to kill us" Alvin said offering his hand to Brittany. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took his hand as they ran out of the room.

They slowly made their way out of the palace making sure not to be spotted by any guards. They found and old servants entrance which they used to get outside the palace walls. "Alvin look" Brittany said as she pointed towards a small stable. They made their way over there and found a black horse tied to a post. "This looks familiar" Alvin laughed as he recalled the time he unwillingly masqueraded as Captain Chipmunk. They took the horse and made their way out into the desert. "Were we going Alvin" Brittany asked "I remember arriving here from this direction so hopefully we will find the runway my plane landed on and maybe a plane" Alvin said. Brittany wrapped his arms around Alvin's waist as the horse took off and they rode deeper into the desert. After a few hours of riding a ferocious sand storm hit completely blocking their sight. "Alvin we need to find shelter" Brittany said with a touch of panic in her voice. Alvin looked around and saw an odd shape to his left. He couldn't tell what it was because of the sand but rode that way anyway. The horse stopped suddenly and they realised there was a large wall in the way. Alvin and Brittany hopped off the horse and began to walk alongside the wall feeling it as they went. "Brittany here" Alvin yelled as he found a hole in the wall. They walked in and discovered a large empty chamber with an altar at one end and a large stone statue of what looked like it was meant to portray a sheik or a god. "Lets rest here Alvin and carry on when the storms died down" Brittany said as she sat down leaning her back against the base of the altar. Alvin nodded in agreement and sat down beside her wincing in pain when his shoulder leaned against the altar. "Here let me help with that" Brittany said as she ripped off part of her silk top and wrapped it around Alvin's shoulder. "How's your face" Alvin said as he gently touched her face where the bruise was. Tears started to flow down Brittany's face again "I was so scared Alvin" she said as she sobbed "Alvin wrapped his arms around her and said "It's ok your free now" Brittany looked up at him and said "No I wasn't scared of that, I was scared I was going to lose you back there Alvin" Alvin got to his feet and walked away from her looking at his hands "How could you be scared of losing me? I don't even deserve to be here after what I did back there" Brittany looking confused asked "What are you talking about?" Alvin sighed and turned to look at her with tears in his eyes "I'm a murderer Brittany, I just killed a man back there, and I don't deserve to live after what I've done" Brittany stormed over to him and slapped him across the face "How dare you say that Alvin Seville, you are the most warm, most compassionate and most loving man I have ever met and you had no choice back there and I won't let the man that I love say things like that" Brittany's eyes widened when she realised what she had just said. Alvin had a look of shock on his face before a warm smile spread across it "You love me?" Alvin said as he stepped closer towards Brittany staring into her eyes. Brittany realised this was now or never "I love you Alvin your everything to me" Alvin wrapped his arms around Brittany and said "I love you Brittany, you mean the world to me and so much more than that". Tears of joy started to wet Brittany's checks as Alvin crashed his lips onto hers. Brittany responded in kind wrapping her fingers around his hair as they both savoured the kiss. They fell to the ground and allowed their bodies to take over both knowing that the other one loved them as much they did, both knowing that if they didn't make it out of here alive at least they would have one night together in each other's arms.

The sand storm was still raging when Alvin woke. As he went to get up he felt an arm grab him and looked down to see Brittany smiling up at him. "I love you" she said "I love you more" Alvin replied leaning down to kiss her on the lips. They wrapped their arms around each other Brittany leaning her head against Alvin's shoulder as they watched and waited for the storm to end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Finding our way

Theodore and Eleanor awoke to the sound of birds chirping. "Morning" Eleanor said with a smile on her face as she looked up to see Theodore's face beaming down at her "Morning to you too" he said as he leaned down and pecked her on the lips. "We need to make a move on those natives could still be looking for us" Theodore said as he pulled Eleanor to her feet. Eleanor nodded her head in agreement as they moved towards the entrance of the cave. They slid into the water slowly and swam across to the other side of the spring and pulled themselves out of the water. "Now where do we go" Eleanor asked with a look of confusion on her face" Theodore tried to remember from what direction the jeep that he travelled in came from but it was no good there were too many twists and turns to get any idea of a direction. "I don't know" Theodore said as he slumped to the ground sighing in frustration. Eleanor sat down next to him and leaned her shoulder up against his "Its ok Theo will find a way out" she said as she took his hand in hers. This brought a smile out of Theodore but before he could say anything they heard the sound of voices coming from their left. They quickly hid behind a tree just in time to see two natives come around the corner. Eleanor took a step back only to slip on a loose branch and fall out from behind the tree. The natives charged at her as Eleanor froze in fear. Theodore grabbed a small rock and came charging out from behind the tree. He smashed the rock against the head of one of the natives knocking him out instantly. The other one turned to run but Eleanor who had recovered from her frozen state stuck a leg out causing him to trip and smack his head against a tree knocking himself out. "Are you ok" Theodore asked as he helped Eleanor to her feet "I'm ok, hey look" Eleanor said as she picked up what looked like a piece of parchment. "It's a map" Theodore exclaimed "That's the village, and there's the landing strip I came from" Theodore said pointing to the map "And here's us" Eleanor said as she pointed to a drawing of a spring with a waterfall. "Ok let's get out of here" Theodore said as he took Eleanor's hand and began to lead her out of the jungle.

As the sun was beginning to set Theodore and Eleanor broke out from the jungle and onto a long landing strip. "Were here" Theodore yelled as he pulled Eleanor into a passionate kiss. Eleanor giggled when they broke apart "Come on let's find a plane before we get carried away. As they reached a small hanger an elderly man came out wiping some grease off his hands "Hi there may I help you two" the man asked. Theodore and Eleanor explained the whole story to the man and how they needed to get home to America "Oh my god that's horrible, well don't you two worry I'm about to fly some supplies to Australia and from there you'll be able to catch a flight to America" the man said. "That's fantastic thank you so much" Eleanor exclaimed. All of a sudden a group of fifty natives came out of the jungle on the far end of the runway and began sprinting towards them. "Come on you guys get in" the old man said as he ran towards his plane in the hanger. The two chipmunks followed him and hopped into what was a very small plane that could only fit about four people. As they took off down the runway spears began to hit the plane. But it was too late for the natives as the plane took off and soared into the sky. Eleanor let out a sigh of relief and leaned her head on Theodore's shoulder who duly wrapped his arm around her. "Were coming home guys I hope your all ok" Theodore whispered as the plane flew into the sunset.

The sun had fully risen into the sky before Simon and Jeanette parted from their embrace on the balcony "We should probably get going" Simon said as he lead her back into the room" Jeanette nodded her head in agreement "your right Dave and Miss Miller will be worried sick about us" Jeanette said. They had just gotten dressed and were leaving their hotel room when they heard what sounded like an argument coming from down stairs. "Gentlemen I cannot give you keys to rooms that are occupied by other guests" the concierge said "Now you listen here I want the key to the room where those two chipmunks are sleeping and I want it now" a man said with a threatening voice "As I said before gentle...." but before he could finish his sentence a gunshot was heard followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. A cold shiver went down Simon and Jeanette's spine's "Come on Jeanette" Simon said as he took her hand and pulled her towards the balcony "Simon it's a three story drop" Jeanette said. Simon ran over to the bed and pulled off the sheets tying them together before tying one end to the balcony "Come on Jeanette you first" Simon said as he helped her over the balcony she gripped the balcony and slowly made her way down on the balcony on the next floor down. As Simon hopped over the balcony and grabbed the sheet he heard the door open and saw two men enter the room. Simon quickly slid down the sheet and followed Jeanette into the room below theirs and out the door into the hallway. They sprinted down the stairs with their adrenaline taking over and they didn't look back until they were outside the hotel "TAXI" Jeanette yelled as a cab pulled over and they climbed in speeding off towards the airport. "Are you alright" Simon asked Jeanette smiled and kissed him on the cheek "I'm fine thanks to you" Jeanette said as they drove towards the airport.

Jeanette's head leant against Simons shoulder as she fell asleep on the plane. Simon looked down at her and smiled before whispering "I hope the others are ok" as he settled in for the long flight home.

Alvin opened his eyes as he felt a warm ray of light on his face. The storm had stopped and it was a clear blue day outside. "Brittany, time to wake up" Alvin said as he kissed her on the forehead. Brittany awoke and smiled at Alvin "Ok let's get going" Brittany said as Alvin helped her to her feet. They got dressed and were about to mount their horse when they heard voices outside. "Alvin this way" Brittany said as she pulled him behind the altar. A few seconds later two men dressed in robes entered the room whereby one of them said "Look it's one of our horses, those two murderer's must be nearby" Alvin clenched his right fist as he heard that _"How dare they call Brittany a murderer"_ Alvin thought to himself . One of the men approached the altar drawing his sword in anticipation. As soon as he poked his head over the altar Alvin and Brittany grabbed him and pulled him over smashing his head into the ground behind the altar and knocking him out in the process. They hopped out from behind the altar to confront the other man but he was nowhere to be seen. They both looked around trying to see if he was hiding somewhere in the room. The man had been hiding behind a pillar and was now sprinting straight towards Alvin. It was too late to dodge Alvin braced himself for the sword that was about to cut in half when the man stopped suddenly and fell to the ground. There buried in his back was the other man's sword with Brittany standing over him. Brittany started to shake, she couldn't believe what she had just done "I'm a monster" she said before tears started to fall down her cheeks. Alvin sprinted over to her and wrapped his arms around her "No you're not you had no choice, if you hadn't have killed him he would have killed me Brittany" Alvin said as she sobbed into his chest.

Once Brittany had calmed down they mounted their horse and continued to head towards where Alvin believed was the runway and hopefully a plane. The sun had well and truly set when Alvin saw a long piece of tarmac in the distance "We found it" Brittany yelled in delight as Alvin kicked his heels into the horse making it sprint towards the runway. As they approached the small building that Alvin had seen when he first arrived here they saw a very small plane parked right outside it. As they got a closer a young Arabian woman came out of the building and looked at them with a confused expression "Hello there where did you two come from" she asked. "We'd rather not talk about it" Alvin said "Do you think you could fly us to an international airport? We need to get out of here as soon as possible" The lady looked at them for a few seconds before saying "Tell you what if you help me load this cargo on to the plane then ill drop you off at Cairo international airport" Alvin and Brittany both shook her hand and said "deal" After thirty minutes the plane was loaded and ready to go. They were about to take off when they saw a large group of men dressed in robes on horses sprinting towards the plane "Please hurry and take off now" Brittany yelled as she shut the door "Those men are from the palace what have you two done?" the woman asked in anger "Please I'm begging you fly us out of here or those men are going to kiss us both" Alvin yelled "Please help us the man those people serve was going to make me a slave and kill my boyfriend" Brittany said as her eyes begin to well up. The woman let out a sigh and then yelled "hang on" as she started the plane. They tore down the runway heading towards the riders. They were about to run into them when the plane took off just missing some of the riders head's and flew into the sky. Alvin leaned back into his seat and let out a sigh of relief. Brittany leaned her head against Alvin's head as he wrapped his arms around her "Thank you Alvin if it wasn't for you..." Alvin interrupted her by kissing her on the lips and said "No more talking about what could of happened back there" Brittany nodded her head in agreement and said "I hope the others are ok" Alvin sighed "me too" he said as they settled in for the long journey home.


End file.
